Angels & Demons
by HerMajesty85
Summary: This is a coming of age story about six friends. Follow them as they go through life challenges. Personal betrayal, heartbreak, ostracizing, abuse and separation sparks hatred in some. Some feel as though they are unwanted, unloved as their innocence are tainted by demons they never saw coming. Abuse, lang, drama . rated T most chapters, some M. 16 and up in other chaps.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_June 1, 2005_

_Cat POV_

"Do you, Cateland Peters Valentine take Wayne Allen Grant to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Pastor Bruns asked as I stood behind my aunt Katie. My flower girl dress is beautiful; it's almost like my moms. Both my cousin Ashley and I are in my mommy's wedding. She's marrying my new step daddy Wayne. Mom let Ashley and I help her get dressed this morning. She's wearing a white dress with see through sleeves and a pretty flower pattern all on the dress. Wayne let my brother Jace help him get dress. All my family is here and Wayne's family is too.

"I do". My mom says holding her left hand out while my _new_ step dad slips a really pretty ring on her finger. Our pastor at our church Pastor Bruns nods and says "With the grace of God I now pronounce you _man and wife._ Wayne you may now kiss the bride." He said and my mom and Wayne kissed. Ashley and I giggled and everybody clapped and cheered. Aunt Cynthia and grandma hugs mom really tight and my uncle on daddy's side hugged Wayne and shook his hand. Some of my daddy's family came, like my aunt, uncle and nana. They don't really get along, ever since daddy left mommy to go live with my old baby sitter.

Sometimes when my dad still lived with us I saw daddy and Linda sleeping in mom and daddy's bed. When I asked mom how come Linda sleeps in her room during the day, she sent me upstairs with coloring books and red velvet cupcakes. Later when dad came home they got into a really big fight. I got scared and snuck downstairs to make sure they were okay because they were really loud.

_Flashback_

"_How dare you sleep with our babysitter?!" mom yelled. Dad has his head in his hands and banging them on the dinning room table._

"_Cate it was an accident, I was drunk." Dad said really upset._

"_You dog!" mom said in a voice I almost never hear. I call it her angry voice. "I forgave you when you slept with your sectary. I did it because your mother begged me to take you back saying 'oh, no ones perfect!' mommy said still in her angry voice._

"_Cate baby, it was an accident. I was angry at things going on at work when I came home. Linda put Cat down for a nap and one thing let to another. I didn't mean it." Dad said really sorry. Mom had a sad look on her face._

"_Well…Linda is not good at her job because Cat was not sleeping for long." Mom said in a soft voice._

"_Cat..." Dad said sad._

"_Yes Carl. Cat, your daughter. Remember her?" mom said and dad look defeated. "Carl, today I had to listen to my daughter asks me 'why does Linda get to sleep with dad in my bed'. Mom said what I told her to daddy. Dad looks really sad and whispers._

"_Cat saw us…?"_

"_Yes! Cat saw you! Lucky for you and your whore she doesn't understand what she saw." mom says. I don't understand; they were just sleeping. Was Linda not supposed to sleep here?_

"_I forgave you when slept with you sectary." She said shaking her head. "But I refuse to allow you to poison and taint our daughters' innocence." Mom says as I see tears on her face._

"_I would never taint my child." Dad said in a scary voice, his face and voice were scary. I've never seen look like that before._

"_Linda is only 17, a minor and I will never let you." Mom says. I didn't want to hear them arguing anymore and ran upstairs._

_Mr. Purple and Mr. Longneck comforted me while I tried to take a nap._

_I woke up when my mom crawled in bed with me. I felt her tears on the back of my pink shirt._

_She's crying._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked as I turn around and lay my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She caresses my brown hair._

"_It's alright baby. I'm fine." She says and kisses my head._

"_Are you and daddy still fighting?" I ask, mom looks down really sad and pulls my cover over us._

"_No baby, we aren't fighting anymore, but dad has left." I gasp a little. She hugs me close._

"_Left? But why?" I ask her as tears well._

"_It's adult business sweetheart. Once you are older, you will understand. Ok."_

"_Is it because I told you–" she didn't let me finish._

"_No!" she said loudly. I jumped a little but she held me close. "You aren't the blame baby. I promise." She said._

"_Mom?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Is daddy a bad man?" mom inhaled really quickly._

"_No baby, dad just made some bad choices."_

"_But dad is a grownup." My dad is a good daddy, he doesn't make bad choices._

"_I know sweetheart, things will be changing soon. Daddy won't be sleeping here anymore." I was going to say something but mom stopped me with her finger on my lip. "That does not mean that you won't see him anymore. You'll see him on weekends." Mom says, I didn't want to believe it. Daddy's leaving us; he's leaving me._

_A month later he sent for me and brought me to his new home in Granada Hills. Dads' new house is big and he let me pick my own room. Linda was there, she said she was there to keep an eye on me. At night I heard weird sounds coming from my dads' room. I closed my ears and Mr. Porkstache helped me sleep. During breakfast the next morning Linda was still there. She was wearing night clothes. They were kissing and…touching._

_I noticed that when they went to dads room, he wasn't wearing his ring like mom where's on her hand. That Sunday night when dad dropped me off he kissed me and said that he loved me. We spent weekends together for a few months. Then dad was really busy and couldn't come get me. Not long after that, he stopped calling and mom said that she and daddy wasn't married anymore. Then we found out that dad married Linda when she was eighteen._

_End Flashback_

Dad has really hasn't seen me afterwards. He doesn't even send me gifts for my birthday anymore. Uncle Calvin said that dad takes good care of a baby boy Linda gave him. They named him Carlton Jr. after my dad. He came to our home a year after he stopped calling. When I had made seven, he and mom had a huge argument. I sat at the top of the stairs listening to them going back and forth at each other. Mom yelled at him for not coming to see me and Jace, but he takes _good_ care of his _other_ son.

"_You don't have the right to spend money on a bastard!"_

Dad yelled back saying my brother Jace frustrates him because he's mentally ill. Then he said that I'm too messed up and that I irritated him. I gasped so loudly that they heard me. I covered my mouth and ran back to my room locking my door. I heard another minute of yelling from mom and the front door to our home slammed shut. Mom came and knocked at my door and asked if I can let her in.

I stayed silent as I went to my window and watched my Uncle Calvin and my dad argue in the street. I was positive that dad doesn't like me anymore. He says I'm messed up and that I irritate him. I questioned myself for hours after that. Mom came knocked on my door every hour after I locked myself in my room. I stayed there for two days, not eating, not sleeping, wanting to know why does dad not like me anymore.

Before I knew it, moms' arms were around me. She got Jace to break in my room with one of her hair pins. She bathed me and gave me a red velvet cupcake. She, Jace and I slept in her room. I asked her why dad hates me. She shushed me and said that dad was not the same man she fell in love with. I cried myself to sleep in her arms.

That next year when I was eight she brought home a boyfriend. His name is Wayne Grant. He is so sweet to Jace and me. He doesn't even mind that Jace is special. Wayne helps me with my homework and tickles me and helps me bake cupcakes. He says that I don't have to call him dad and that he loves me and will never leave or hurt me.

"Cat come on!" Ashley said scaring me from my thoughts. My mom and step dad has walk back down the aisle. They were standing on the church steps about to take a wedding photo with the family. I ran up and stood between my mom and Wayne, Jace came too. The photographer had mom's family stand behind mom and Wayne's family stand behind him. Jace and I are in the middle. The photographer took a few photos and more pictures of my mom and Wayne, and everyone else. After, we rode in a limousine to the reception hall. Mom and Wayne danced first, to their favorite song. Then after the first song Wayne beckoned me over and we danced!

"The second song is for my second favorite lady." Wayne said and I giggled. We dance to two more songs then mom cut in. Jace and I danced with Ashley. After awhile mom and Wayne sat down in throne like chairs, they were so pretty. Everybody gave them gifts and envelopes. After a few hours my aunts and uncle help put the gifts in my mommy's big SUV and in Wayne's truck. When it got really late mom and Wayne gave out last minute hugs saying goodbye to everyone, then got back into the limo with Uncle Calvin, Jace, Aunt Cynthia, me and Ashley. It brought us to LAX and mom and Wayne got their luggage put on a small airplane.

Mom kissed and hugged Jace, Ashley and me. Wayne did too. They are going on their honey moon to do adult things and have fun I guess. Jace and I are going to stay with Uncle Calvin and Ashley until they get back. Ash and I blow kisses when they look out the plane window. My moms' friend will take them to their honey moon. She said they are going to Miami. I wish I could go…but mom said that it was special and only she and Wayne will go. She said that she and Wayne will bring us souvenirs back. The plane went really loud and went over to the run way. The lights were so pretty. It went really fast then up in the air. I said bye but I don't think they heard me.

Uncle Calvin took my hand and picked me up taking us back to the limo and brought us to his home. Ashley and I put on matching pajama's, they are pink and have purple and white bears on them. We slept in Ashley's room and Jace took the guest room.

"Catty, are you happy you have a new daddy?" Ashley asked while we color. Ash and I can be passed off as sisters; we hear it all the time. We look so much alike. One lady thought we were twins, but that's silly.

"Yeah, mom is a lot happier and Wayne is nice to Jace and me." I say while I color a rainbow. It's gonna look so pretty with my new pink and purple crayons. Ash and I stayed up all night talking and coloring. I'm saving my prettiest coloring for mommy.

"Surprise!" everyone yells as mom came through the door. Wayne's behind her carrying all the bags. Mom looks really surprised and Jace and I ran up to hug her.

"Hi babies." Mom says hugging us back.

"We really missed you mom, you too Wayne." I said going over to hug him. He picks me up and ruffles Jade's hair.

"We missed you too squirts." He laughed and put me down; after we were settled in we had a party for them. My family and Wayne's family came. Mom got more gifts, we barbequed outside and had a lot of fun. Mom bought me back a new toy chest filled with stuffed animals and games. I'm gonna name each and every one of my new friends. There are so many. Jace got a new bike, mom even bought a present from Ashley, a new story book.

We played with our new gifts for hours and Jace let us ride his back. After the party was over and everyone went home, mom put us to bed. Ash slept over and we shared my bed.

"Good night sweethearts." Mom says to us and kisses us on our head.

"Nighty night mom." I yawn and hug her.

"Night Aunt Cate." Ash says and hugs mom too. I yawn again and get really sleepy. Mom left and I kiss Ash on her cheek.

"Nighty night Ash." I say as my eyelids got really heavy.

"Night Catty."


	2. Chapter 1: Red Flags

**Chapter 1: Red Flags**

* * *

June 19, 2005

"_Happy Birthday to youuuu…"_ Mom, Wayne, my family and friends in the neighborhood sang to me. Earlier mom and Wayne woke me up with my favorite breakfast, red velvet waffles, eggs, and strawberries!

I am now TEN years old. Two whole numbers now. I blew out all of the pretty pink sparkly candles. My cake is so pretty, I almost feel bad about eating it. It has three layers. The bottom two are pink with sparklers around it and the top layer is white with ten smoking candles on it because I blew them out. Mom let me cut my piece first, and then she cut everyone else a piece.

After we ate our cake we went to the living room so I can open my gifts. Ash and Jace helped me open some because there are so many. Mom and Wayne got me a really pretty pink bike with white handlebars and seat. The pedals are white and purple. I got new clothes, really pretty flats and shoes, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, a ring, gift cards, more stuffed animals, and my _first cell phone._

_Yay!_

Ash has one too and now we can call each other!

Jace, Ash and I raced on our bikes. We had so much fun.

Mom, Wayne, Ash, Jace and all my friends watched the little mermaid 1 and 2 with me. Yay!

King Triton finally gets to me Melody. I ended up going to sleep right after the second movie went off and woke up in mom's arms.

_This is the best birthday ever!_

_May 25, 2006_

_Authors POV_

Cat's uncle, Ashley's father, Calvin came to pick her from school today. She's happy to see him but expected her mother or step father. Ash and Jace are with him.

"Hi UncleCal!" Cat piped as she waves and hops in his car. Unbeknownst to Cat, she is on her way to St. Vincent's Medical Center.

"Cat sweetheart, Jace, listen. Your mom had an accident at work." Calvin says as he peeks at his niece and nephew through the rearview mirror. Cat gasps in fear as Jace asks "why?"

"Well…her colleges took her to a doctor after she faints." Calvin explains as he pull into the merge lane with traffic on the 405.

"Will mom be ok?" the fear in Cat's small voice is obvious.

"Of course mom will be ok." Calvin reassures them, though he himself is scared too. Calvin is the Supervising Manager of Global Preserve Industries. Cateland is the CFO and once word got out that the CFO had a fainting episode, he quickly informed Wayne and he followed the ambulance to St. Vincent's while Calvin picked up the kids. Even though it's the last few days of school, the principal allowed their release due to the circumstances. Once they parked, they rushed through the emergency entrance.

"Cateland Grant?" Calvin asks the nurse behind the desk while holding Cat's hand. The nurse checked the computer updates and slightly nods her head.

"Ahh yes, Mrs. Grant. She is scheduled to be released later this afternoon. She's waiting with her husband in room 107, if you turn the corner and keep to the right, you'll see it on the left." The nurse directed.

They walk down the corridor pass the ER nurse station and see the room. The LPN is speaking to Cate with Wayne at her side.

"You have to take these vitamins daily. Don't stress yourself, if you feel fatigue then stop whatever you're doing and rest. Eat healthy, exorcize but not too much. Drink plenty of fluids especially water, and most importantly…get no less than eight hours of sleep." LPN says just as Calvin and the children come in.

"Mama!" Cat and Jace cried as they ran to her. She hugs and kisses them.

"Hi babies, mom's ok. I only fell." She says as the children never stops hugging her.

Wayne leans in slightly and whispers "I think it's time to tell them…"

_Wayne POV_

"I think it's time to tell them…" I whisper to Cate.

"Tell us what mom?" Jace asks. Cate took a deep breath and began to speak as I took her hand.

"Children, what would you say if you have a brother or sister?" Cate asks while studying their faces.

Cat's eyes lit up and Jace laughs. "If I had a brother I would teach him how to fly off the porch and sword fight." Jace pipes up; I can see he's already getting ideas. Cate laughs and caress his cheek. _I_, on the other hand, am warily of the boy. I grew tired of his antics and it frustrates me that Cate does nothing to chastise him. I believe Cate is too soft on Jace and Cat.

Two months ago Cate took Jace to a psychiatrist who said that Jace is showing early sighs of paranoid schizophrenia. Those types of people are dangerous and it upsets me very much how Cate isn't being firm with him.

I am not ready for the responsibilities that requires me to take care of a mentally ill child. We took him to Children's Hospital on Sunset. He was given prescription drugs that will mellow his symptoms; this still doesn't bring good news.

I want to tell Cate that I didn't marry her to take care of her mental case son and cluts of a daughter. I don't want to seem wrong, I love Cat, but she is too flighty, irresponsible and bubbled headed. Sometimes I have the urges to slap her. She thinks all is good and is completely oblivious to the dangers outside our home.

Just yesterday I saw her speaking to a man I didn't know at the park.

_Flashback_

_When I walked up to them the man walked away. Cat said that he was giving away kittens and wanted to know if he can take her to his car so she can take one._

_"You don't ever let a stranger take you anywhere!" I said angrily._

_"But he says he isn't a bad guy." She responds. I grabbed her by the arms and shook her. She winces in pain._

_"Cat shut up!" I growl as other parents stopped to look at us._

_"Oww!" she yelps._

_"You never go anywhere with strangers!" I yelled. Tears welled in her eyes and she pulls her arms away from me and ran to my truck._

_I lost my cool with her; I glance around and see an ice cream vender. As I walk to the man, I take deep breathes and calm down._

_"Hi, can I get a two cones, vanilla and strawberry with sprinkles?" I ask taking out my wallet._

_"That'll be $2.00 even." He says and gives the two cones wrapped in napkins to me._

_I calmly slipped in my truck. _

_Cat's sobbing._

_"Cat sweetheart, I'm sorry…" I say as I hand her the vanilla cone. "This is for you." I say quietly._

_She looks up with excitement, but then hides it and folds her arms. "It's ok, this is for you." I said putting the ice cream in her line of view. She takes it and licks it. I finish mine quickly and wait for her. The collar of her pink shirt is damp and wrinkled from wiping her tears. The collar is stretched and the top of her training bra is exposed. I can see her young cleavage though she has barely begun to grow._

_"Cat…" I say getting her attention. She looks at me with her innocent eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. But you need to understand, not everyone is good." I say to her._

_"What do you mean?" she asks._

_"Well…" I turn to face her. "Some people do bad things to other people and take advantage of sweet little girls like you." I say as best I can without confusing her._

_"You mean…there are people who want to hurt me?" she asks afraid._

_"There are people in the world that chooses to hurt other people. Like that man who told you he has kittens in his car he could have been luring you to his car to hurt you." She gasps as sudden awareness hit her._

_"Like kidnap me?!" she stresses, I nod and she gasps even louder._

_"They can hurt you in other ways. Like…" I hesitated. I'm not even sure if I should be the one telling her. "Like touch you." I say quietly as she covers her mouth with her hand. "Listen to me Cat, no one is supposed to touch your private areas except Dr. Simmons, your mom…" I hesitate again not sure if I should say. "and me." I watch her. Her eyes are so trusting; she makes it so easy to love her._

_"No one is supposed to touch you here." I lay my hand over her heart. She looks me in the eye as I lower my hand a little more. Her eyes slightly widens as I touch her._

_I am ashamed to say that this…_

_I can't even finish that sentence in my head, but my selfishness gets the better of me._

_"Or here…" I whisper as my hand lower to just above the seat of her jeans. Cat nods slowly. I suddenly have thoughts of sleeping with my wife. I take my hand from her and start my truck. We drove home in silence._

_"Thank you for taking me to the park." She says quietly and gets out once I pull into the garage. Once we were inside, Cat went straight up to her room._

_"How was the park?" Cate asks as she put Jace's pills in a blender with yogurt and fruit._

_"Fine." I say and go upstairs. I slowly walk pass Cat's room. Her door is closed and she was quiet. She is too naïve for her own good, she needs to toughen up._

_At breakfast the next morning I couldn't look at her. By her body language, I think she felt the same way too._

_End Flashback_

That was yesterday. Cat needs to grow up and Jace needs to get himself together. What happened with Cat can never happen again, I thought sure she was going to tell Cate. She didn't, I hadn't expected that. Now that another baby is on the way I have to be stricter with both of them.

"If I have a little sister, I'll treat her like a princess. Do her hair and nails. I'll show her how to ride a bike and tell her all about unicorns and ponies." Cat says, Cate smiles and kiss Cat on her head.

Cate was discharged two hours ago; we talked about how we'll tell everyone about the baby on the way home.

"I can't believe it…I'm going to be someone's mommy again." I look over from the road and smile. She's glowing. After pulling up, I jumped out of the driver's side and ran over to Cate's side. I open the door and pick her up. She yells in delight.

"Be careful for the baby." She says happily. We went inside and called our family. Both our mothers came by along with our families. Cate is six weeks pregnant. We explained how her OB gave her strict orders to follow. Cate will be 35 soon and she cannot have any stress.

_December 8, 2006_

_Cat POV_

Mom has been having more belly pains. Wayne has been sent to the sofa a lot in the last two months. He and mom are fighting. It's really scaring me, I hate it. It's like when my mom and real daddy fought. They fight over Jace, money and sometimes me. Yesterday when mom went to her doctor appointment, Wayne came to get me from school. He took me home and fixed me a snack. I made a mistake and dropped a cup. It broke and Wayne was really angry.

"Got dammit Cat! What did I tell you about being careless!" he yells. Just Wayne and I were home, Jace was at a councilor and mom will pick him up later. It was just Wayne and I, again.

"I'm sorry!" I said and backed away.

"Look at this mess! _Clean it up!_" I got on the floor and pick up the big pieces. But I picked up the really sharp and I cut my hand.

"Oww!" I yelled loud enough for Wayne to hear me.

"What! What happened!" he asks coming back into the kitchen with his socks on.

"I cut my hand…" I say and Wayne comes closer. "wait, don't!" I tried to tell but he came in the kitchen with socks on.

"Ah! Shit!" he yells and hopped on his good foot. "Look at what you did!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I really was, it just slipped. Wayne picked out the glass that went through his sock. When he was done he slapped me really hard on my arm.

"Oww! I'm sorry!" I started crying and rubbed my arm.

"Stop crying Caterina, you are not a child!" he was so angry. I couldn't help but cry. Then he hits me again on my arm. "I said shut up!" I tried really hard to quiet down and I did. "Now clean up this glass and if you know what's best for you, you had better not make me come in this kitchen again." He said really scary. I did as I was told. After I was done I went to my room and hid under my covers.

Not long after that, I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up and peeked through it.

I was scared. He had a red velvet cupcake in his hand. He looked really sad.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I nodded and he handed me the cupcake. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was really soft, like it used to be when mom first brought him home.

"Kay." I said taking the cup cake and closed the door, but he stopped me.

"Remember, this was an accident." He said looking in my eyes. "Alright?"

"Kay kay." I said and closed the door. Lately Wayne has had these accidents. Sometimes, when I have oopsies like today, mom and Jace aren't usually home. I feel jumpy around him sometimes when we're alone. He hits me on my arms and legs, and sometimes in my face. He says sorry and gives me things he knows I like. Like cup cakes, candy and potatoes.

I ate my cup cake and waited until mom came home. She did around 3 with Jace; I was scared to tell her anything. Wayne kept his eyes on me the whole day. When nightfall came she came into my room.

"Goodnight baby." She said in her soft voice, she carefully bends down to kiss me. I meet her half way and kiss and hug her.

"Goodnight mom." I saw Wayne in the doorway. His face is emotionless. After our hug and kiss, mom walked around my bed and turned my wall lamp off. When she left Wayne still stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight." He said arching his eyebrow a little.

"Goodnight." I whispered. He closed the door slowly so his eyes were the last thing I saw. The door finally closed and I tuck my head under my blanket.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for taking the time out of your day to review my story, I hope you enjoy. A&D is still in progress so next chapter will be in a couple weeks. I kind of loss my patience with waiting until I got to a certain point before I publish. So here you are, ENJOY!_


	3. Chapter 2: Forbidden Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Thoughts**

**Chapter Rating: M, for adult themes**

_January 20, 2007_

"Come on Cat! Dance with me!" Ashley calls from the dance floor. Today is my sister's christening. She's a month now and mom named her Emily Sofia Grant. I get up from my chair and join Ash and making sure not to hit my leg. I was bad, and Wayne hit me again. He said it's my fault that mom had to go have the baby early. When mom left to go to the hospital, Wayne bought me back home. He didn't speak to me during the ride. Jace is in a special boy's school in Beverly Hills, so we was alone. I went straight to my room. Wayne came in after a few minutes. He came in with a belt in his hands.

_Flash Back_

_I look down to my hands as tears well in my eyes._

"_Your mother is having the baby early, because she was busy running around with __you__." He said and wrapped the belt around his hands._

"_I been good…promise." I said. I really have. He closed the door behind him. He didn't say anything and lift his hand and started whipping me. I screamed and cried when he turned me over and hit me on my butt. My back and my butt gets hit the most._

_When he was done, he yelled "You and your brother __will not harm my child__!" he sounded so evil. I lift my head from my pillow and yelled back._

"_I don't want to hurt her!" he slapped me really hard._

"_Shut up__! Between Jace and you, you are driving Cate and me __crazy__!" he yelled. I cried myself to sleep._

_When I woke up, it's later that night. Slowly I got up. "Oww." I whispered from the pain from my latest whipping. It hurt taking off my floral pretty top and shorts and threw them in the hamper on the way to getting my night gown from my closet. That night I had to sleep on my belly because it hurt to sit. _

_End Flashback_

Wayne didn't give me sweets that night. It's a month later and most of the bruises went away.

I'm shy to take my clothes off in front of my mom now. I always make excuses. Now that my…red flower came, mom wants me to tell her every time it comes. I don't really want to bother her with Emily, but she tells me to tell her if something was wrong. He looks at me with a mean face when mom lets me hold her.

"Look," Ashley says pointing to a boy. "he's looking at you." She says when I dance new moves I learned from dance class mom enrolled me in for Christmas. Ash and I dance until my leg starts to hurt again.

"Ash, I'm going to go eat." I say making an excuse. I hate lying to her. She's like my sister and I feel like I'm a bad person when I lie to hide my bruises.

Mom had Italian caterers here.

_And they brought ravioli!_

Yay! They are like pasta pillows, and they are so good.

_July 4__th__, 2007_

Cate and Wayne have been up since 4 with Emily. Cate is intent on breastfeeding her daughter. She's nearly 7 months and her lungs grow even more powerful with each passing day. Cate spends most of her time with little Emily. Between Emily, Cat, and making sure Jace is comfortable in his new boy's home, she has little time for Wayne. Inside he boils with anger. He and Cate are fighting over Jace's needs and he wants her to stop bringing Emily in their room at night.

Most of all they fight about sex. The last time they had sex was on their wedding anniversary last month. At the end of each and every day, Cate has almost no time for him.

_Damn that woman…_He thinks to himself. Today they are going to a neighborhood party. All the neighbors have to bring something and the Grants are bringing soda, burgers and cake.

"Come on." He called to the family. Ashley will be going with them because her father is in meetings and briefings all day. Jace came home for the holiday and that has put even more stress on Wayne.

"Coming." Cate chimes as she carefully place Emily in her car seat. Jace and Cat came behind him and they all climbed in Wayne's new dark maroon Ford F-150. Even though the party is fifty yards away, they still drove and placed the food in the truck bed. It took five whole minutes to find a parking spot, other neighbors down the block decided to drive to the party too. As soon as they parked the children were out and running about. Wayne took the sodas and food from the truck bed and placed them on the table with the others pot luck items.

As time went on, the children play around in the pool while the adults supervised and conversed with each other.

"Who wants burgers?!" the host of the party asks. A chorus of "me's" fills the air. Cat and Ashley climbed from the pool and dries off. Wayne sat by and watched as the children ate their hotdogs and burgers. Soon the fireworks were being prepared. As the azure sky darkened, the fireworks lit up the sky with the shimmering colors of red white and blue. Other fireworks were lit after.

As everyone looks up at the sky, Wayne couldn't help but allow his problems to flood into his mind. The problem with Cate is increasingly pushing him away.

They fuss, fight and there is practically no sex. He quietly scolds himself for losing control of their relationship and the situation.

"Ohhh…" he hears Cat say as her attention remains on the sky. Now that Cat is growing she looks so much like her mother.

_Just like her mother…_ he thinks to himself as he watch her point to the sky and jumping while dancing to music and laughing with her cousin. He watches as he subconsciously looks at Cat developing breasts. As she jumps he can't help but watch. Wayne can't take his eyes off her hips as she dance and frolic.

_Cate isn't home much…_he thinks without realizing his direction of thinking. Thoughts of him caressing her cheek, smelling her shampoo in her hair, kissing her neck. Just as he thinks of his hand snaking down her belly going lower into her shorts, the immalleable feeling in his own shorts immediately snaps him back to reality. The fireworks are almost over; he gets up and goes to the bathroom that's open to the guests.

Once inside he took a deep breath and bangs his hands against his head. "What is wrong with you?" he whispers to himself as he desperately tries to think about his wife and not her 12 year old daughter. Even though he tries, he has a problem.

_The noticeable dent in his shorts._

Wayne yet again thinks the forbidden thought as the idea of pleasure overshadows his judgment. In a quick motion he runs his hand up and down his shaft as he lowly moans and groans.

_He thinks about secretly touching…kissing…pushing inside…_

As he comes close to finishing he pumps faster determined to get as much pleasure as he can. Then he explodes into the toilet trying to keep himself quiet as possible.

Once he's done, he sits on the toilet seat and catch his fleeting breath.

Shame and disgrace flood his mind, Wayne shakes his head slowly and promises himself that he will never think about _her_ like that again. He cleans up and leaves the bathroom for the party.

Wayne spots his seat and goes to sit down, with shaky legs he lowers himself in his seat.

"There you are." Cate says sitting next to him.

"Hey sweetheart." He says sitting back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Cate asks her husband.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Wayne…" she says getting his attention. "Look, I know we have problems but I love you. I married you because I love you. Things…haven't been easy since Emily's arrival, but that's just temporarily." Cate takes his hand.

"I know baby." He says kissing her hand. "It's just stress of a new baby and a new marriage." He says and leans over kissing her.

"Maybe after I put the children to sleep I can…resume my wifely duties." Cate seductively suggests in his ear. This brings a smile to Wayne's features.

"I will enjoy that very much." He says and kisses her. Beside him the girls giggling can be heard. The Grants stayed at the party three hours longer then took the children home. Not long after, Calvin came over and picks up a sleepy Ashley and leaves with a to go plate.

It's much easier to put the children to sleep. They wore themselves out at the party and little Emily was played with countless of neighbors and children. She was sleeping by the time they entered the home. After Cate kisses all three children, she goes to her room to an awaiting Wayne.

"Hi." She says softly and walks to her husband.

"Hi." He breathes and takes off his shorts revealing his newly stiffened member. Cate leans in to kiss him and slowly slides off her dress leaving herself in only her bra and panties.

"Why you tease me…" Wayne trails off and kisses her breasts. He takes off her bra and suckles her nipple while she snakes her arms around his neck. In a swift movement he takes Cate to the middle of their bed and lays her on top of him. Cate slides off her panties and her legs straddle his waist. Gently she lowers herself onto him. Moaning fills the room and her hips roll on his.

"Cate…" he moans her name as he takes hold of her hips. Her pace quickens as she leans over him with her breast bouncing and jiggling in his face. Soon both their climaxes arrives as their essences escapes them. Cate collapses onto Wayne and they share one more kiss before she slides off.

"That was amazing…" Wayne breathes still trying to catch his breath.

"I enjoyed that very much." Cate says and pulls Wayne close to her, getting comfortable. They slept for a few hours and coitus soon took place again as the sun rose.

* * *

_September 14, 2007_

_Wayne_ _POV_

_Umph!_

_Whack!_

_Smack!_

"Stop crying!" I yell after hitting her. Cat received a C on her first test back to school.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to study!" she wails blocking my hands from hitting her.

I tried, I really tried but I'm having those thoughts again. I can't help it and it frustrates me. My mind _always_ drifts to her.

Hitting her releases all my pinned up energy I have. She just gets me so _fucking_ mad!

"I don't send you to school to get failing grades!" I yell and hit her legs again. I grab her legs and the softness of them causes me to momentarily caress them.I catch myself and pinch her hard; she yelps and attempts to hit me. She did, in my chest and for a moment I snapped. I ball my fist and punch her hard in the arm. As I punch her I heard an audible but dull crack.

The next thing I know, the house is filling with Cat's gut wrenching screams. Her wails wake up Emily and she joins her sister in crying.

"Shut up! Let me see." I say taking her arm which earns me an even louder scream. I noticed her arm is bruising quickly. "Can you move it?" I ask as I try to get her to calm down.

"N…no." she squeaks out.

_Oh no, this looks more than a sprain._

Oh my God, I think I broke her arm.

I kneel down and grab her shoulders. "Listen to me." she's still crying, "listen to me!" I say with more force and shake her. She sobs and holds her arm.

"You fell." I say trying to make something up. "You fell on a rock in the back yard, ok, do you understand?!" she still sobs.

"Yes." She quietly says as tears roll down her cheeks.

"What?" I ask.

"Yes." she breathes more clearly and hiccups. I quickly get up and saunter to Emily's room picking her up and bringing her to Cat's room. I went back to Em's room and packed her diaper bag. When I entered Cat's room I picked up Emily.

"Let's go." Cat slowly got up and follows me.

I place Emily in her car seat and carefully put Cat in the front. It was a blur rushing to Children Hospital. Sunset usually be bustling but today I got there in light traffic.

"Come on." I gently got her out of the car.

"Oww." She sighs.

"Remember what I said, do you hear me?" I threatened her.

"Yes." She breathes. I take her through the emergency entrance and they see her immediately, they whisk her away to a small room where the doctor examines her. It took two hours to wait on x-ray and diagnosis.

Finally, the nurse comes back into the room with…wet plaster, cotton and other things.

"Hello sweetheart." A woman I assume is the doctor say while reading a chart with Cat's name on hit.

"Hi." Cat squeaks, despite her tears she still finds it nice to greet someone.

"Ok. Your mother has been called and is on her way. How about you tell me how you broke your arm?" She asks gently and prods Cat's arm.

"Broke?" I repeat.

So I _did_ break her arm. I have to control my anger.

"Yes Mr. Grant, Caterina has suffered a hair line fracture of the left ulna bone. We will need to put the arm back into place and put any color cast you want it." The doctor says and continues. "How did you break your arm sweetie?" Cat looks to me but then looks down.

"I fell." She mumbles.

"You fell." The doctor repeats. I can see she's skeptical. "On what sweetie?"

"A rock." Cat squeaks out.

The doctor looks to me.

"Mr. Grant, you don't mind if I speak to her alone?" She can't know. I turn to Cat, for a second I glare at her, she knows what will happen if she tells.

"Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?" I ask as we made eye contact. She nods to me. As I walk out I turn around just enough for her to see me before the door closes. Quickly I go back to the small waiting room.

…

_What is taking so long?!_

I pace back and forth across the room. Emily is in her car seat in a chair. If she knows what's good for her she had better not talk.

_Cat POV_

"Did you really fall sweetheart?" the nice doctor asks me. Wayne told me not to tell on the way here. I'm so afraid of him. If I tell them he might hurt me again.

So…maybe if I say I fell, then he'll stop hurting me.

"I fell on a rock in the back yard." I say, I think she's suspicious; she's looking at me funny. I hate lying.

"Are you sure, because if someone hurt you…it's alright to tell me."

Mom always says not to lie to our doctor. Maybe if I tell her about Wayne, she can talk to him and he'll be nice again.

"I…my stepf…" I didn't get to finish because mom burst through the door with Em in her hands and Wayne closely behind her.

"Baby." she says softly and hugs me tight but is careful not to hurt my arm. "Are you alright?" she asks cupping my face in her hands. The doctor clears her throat.

"Caterina, you were cut off, you were saying your _step_…?"

I just want to go home and get into bed. "I misstep and fell, the rock was right there." She looked at me funny again.

"Alright sweetheart." Then she told us how they needed to fix the bone so it would grow back right. Mom held me while they did it. It hurt, a lot. They put a layer of soft cotton around my arm.

"What color do you want Cat?" the nice nurse asks me. She has sheets of yellow, green, purple, and pink.

"Pink!" I say happily, I have to remember my arm hurts.

"Ok sweetie, pink it is." She wraps my arm in pink fiberglass stuff. It's damp but she says it'll harden really soon. When they were done she told mom how to care for me. She said to keep it elevated or it'll swell and hurt more. I have to keep ice on it. After we left the hospital mom took me to an ice cream shop on Los Feliz.

She let me get as much as I want. When we came home Wayne is super nice to me and gives me waffles and candy. I was sick and had a belly ache.

* * *

**A/N:** Cat is doing the best she can when it comes to her stepfather. Nothing she seems to do can calm him. She's afraid of him and only wants the happy days back. The pain he shows her only cements the fact that she isn't destined to have a good daddy. The first one was there all her life, then called her mean names and left her. Now the second man living in her home has been hurting her in ways no self respecting man should stoop to. Wayne finds it even harder to control himself around his young step daughter. Now that he cause a doctor visit, he realizes that he can be caught at any moment.

At every moment he's fighting himself on whether or not to give in to his haunting thoughts. Her naïve and gullible ways only attract the long buried pedophile in Wayne's conscience.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more is coming. And yes, this is _that_ kind of story.

A story where innocent angels are exposed to demons but overcome while changing their lives in the process. Please review, this story will get much more interesting. The ordeals of the main characters in the story will be woven into the story.

Please read and review. Guests are very much welcomed. ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm**

_May 17, 2008_

"Jade honey..." Jackie West calls poking her head into her daughter's room. Today is her husband's 41st birthday. She smiles as she sees her daughter has lost the fight to sleep yet again. She sneaks into her room and goes under the covers playfully grabs Jade's feet and tickles them. Get up munchkin." Jackie says in a sing song voice causing Jade to erupt in laughter and giggles.

"_He he_…mommm, ok." She laughs giving in to her mothers' antics.

"You up?" Jackie asks ruffling her brown hair.

"Yes mom." She says getting out of bed and makes it. Jade West is the typical young teen. Just having made her 13th birthday a week ago, she's still getting cards in the mail.

"It's the end of the school year, do I really have to go?" J ade has been wanting to stay home since the 15th.

"No baby, even though there are a few days left, you should still go." Jackie explains, she knows full well that the last few days aren't import. She just wants to spend a few hours alone with her husband.

"It's 6:30, hurry and jump in the shower." Jackie says leaving the room to make breakfast for the kids in the kitchen. By 7:15 young Jade is downstairs ready for her favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and raspberry syrup. She nearly inhales it and downs a glass of Sunny C orange juice.

"Ready sweetie?" Greg says coming down the stairs clad in a white polo and pressed khakis.

"Yes dad." Jade answers getting up from her seat, not forgetting to kiss her mother, she turns and gives Jackie a kiss on the lip and walks to her father.

"Happy birthday dad." She says and gives her dad a homemade card. Jade was careful making it neat as possible.

"Thanks sweetheart." He says and hugs his daughter. Soon after, they left their home and gets into Greg's car. The ride to school is quiet except for the morning news broadcasting over the radio, within 20 minutes Greg pulls into the drop off lane at the school. They are behind a maroon Ford F-150 patiently waiting on the kid to leave her dad. Greg settles by letting Jade off there.

"Bye dad." She says as she waves to him. Greg waves back and follows the maroon truck off the property. As Jade walks to the double doors, a glittering pink clad girl walks a step behind her. Just as she sees the girl going inside she notices a bruise on her arm. By the time Jade looks back, the pink clad girl is gone.

After school, Jade returns to a home full of relatives, gifts and music. All is preparing for the party in Greg's Sr.'s honor.h

"What times the party?" she asks her mother.

"6, but you'll be in the house while everyone's in the back yard." Jackie says as she completes the lime tray.

"Can I just have a sip of…?"

"No." Jackie didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Not until you're 21, up until then, you're mine." Jackie says and plucks Jade's forehead.

* * *

_6:45 pm_

In the back yard of the West's home, the adults were conversing, drinking, partying it up while congratulation Greg on being one step closer to being an old man.

The children were sent to Jade's room; Jackie charged her and Greg Jr. in entertaining their young guests until their parents are ready to leave.

"I'm bored; can't we go get some food?" Jade's cousin Sarah asks.

"Sarah, Uncle Ken sent you with a lunchable, here." Jade says reaching her the lunch.

A total of eight kids including Jade and Greg Jr. were piled in her room.

"Hey brats." Ken Jr. comes in; Greg Jr. hops off the bed and playfully tackles the 15 year old. The boys play around a little while as the girls polish each others nails and gossips.

After a while, Jade texts her mother.

_Mom can we go by Stacy for a while, her mom said it was ok earlier._-Jade

Jackie receives the text, she has thought about sending the children to their neighbors. It's beginning to get loud in their back yard and Greg, his gulf buddies and collegues are getting loud also.

_Yes sweetheart, call when you get there._ -Mom

Jade hops off the bed and cheers. "Yay, mom said we can go to Stacy's house. She has a game room."

Greg Jr. cheers right along with his sister. They all filed out of the noisy home and went four doors down.

"Jade!" Stacy cried excitedly and comes in for a hug.

"Hey Stace, thanks for letting us come." Jade says taking off her jacket.

"Yeah, my mom left for your house an hour ago, but Will's home." Stacy says referring to her older brother.

Stacy brings all her guests in her father's game room, where Ken and Jade begins to play pool.

"Ken!" 16 year old Will calls when he walks into the room. Ken looks up and fist bumps him.

"Want to see something cool?" Will asks as Ken arches his brows.

'Yeah, sure." Ken says as he places his pool stick down.

"Aww…I thought we were going to play pool." Jade whines in a childish manner.

"Just play with Stacy." Ken says following Will out of the room. The boys went to Will's father's office. Ken notices a screw driver in Will's back pocket.

"Dude. What's up with the driver?" Ken asks and Will locates a small wooden cabinet.

"I finally found out how to get in without my dad knowing." Will says as he carefully moves the small cabinet from its place in the oak wood desk. He takes out the screw driver and unscrews the sides allowing the back to open.

"Wow." Was all Ken says as he sees the Rum, Crown Royal, Jack Daniels, and other bottles that line the small wooden cabinet.

"My dad brings his business partners in here after they had a meeting." Will says as he carefully slides out a body of rum. "Wanna try some?" Will offers.

"Yeah." Ken says as he cracks a smile reaching for the rum.

_10:30_

Stacy, Greg, and Jade dances to Christina Aguilera's new album while the TV is on mute.

Will and Ken came stumbling in. Stacey sees her brother and pulls a face. "Look what the drunk dragged in."

Will scoffs at her. "We're not drunk. We're just tired." He retorts. Jade notices her cousin is drunk also, she walks over to him and playfully push him.

"I'm telling mom." She says clearly amused that her cousin is drunk.

"No you won't!" he laughs tickling her. Will passes out on the sofa. It's now only Will, Ken, Greg, Jade and Stacy. The other children's parents have already came to get them.

"Will come on." Stacy says as she smacks her brother awake from his drunken stupor.

"Greg, help me please." She asks the young boy. He helps Stacy drag her brother to his room. When they put him to bed he moans about the screw driver he used to break in his dad's liquor cabinet.

_Downstairs_

"Well…don't just stand there, lets finish the game." Ken says as he grabs a pool stick and recklessly throws Jade hers. She picks it up from the floor and set up the balls.

"I'll go first." Ken says and hits the ball in the center right pocket. "Damn." he mutters.

"Ha! You're too drunk to hit the ball right." Jade teased him.

"Shut up!" he snaps playfully. As Jade prepares to hit the ball Ken comes behind her and presses his body against her placing his hands on the pool stick. Thinking nothing of it, Jade lets him show her, even though she knows the game pretty well.

"You line the slick with the ball…just like this." He says in a slur of words. She can hear him smell her hair and turn around.

"What are you doing?" she whispers with a confused took on her face.

"Just relax." He sighs as he kisses her neck. Jade stands there frozen in fear.

Never being in this situation before, she tries to add distance but the pool table is right behind her and Ken presses himself to her.

"Stop." She whispers, she's afraid and confused at his behavior. Ken has never touched her like this before. It scares her that he's different when he's drunk. He begins to move closer and put his hands on her hips but she pushes him away.

"Ken, stop." Her words fall on deaf ears as Ken wastes no time grabbing her breasts and goes under her shirt. In a second, Jade wash pulled to the ground. Ken traps her with his body as he unbuckles his belt.

_11:45 pm_

All Jade can hear is her own breathing. Ken lies beside her still exposed, her blood is barely dry on his pants. Quietly she sobs and turns over on her side. She gets up praying that Ken doesn't wake and hurts her again. Jade grabs her jeans and torn panties; her blood is becoming sticky between her legs. She puts her jeans back on and stuffs her panties in her pocket.

Out the corner of her eye she sees Ken is stirring. In a flash she makes a bee line from the game room, she didn't give a second thought about her brother. Jade runs quickly as she can to her home. She walked and ran up and down the sidewalk since she was little, but after her assault, the darkness and shadows of the street she grew up on suddenly puts fear in her heart.

She burst in her front door and runs straight upstairs to her room. Jackie hears her and asks if she's alright, she doesn't get an answer in return. Jade quickly enters their bathroom and strips herself getting in the shower. She let the hot water spray over her and picks up a wash clothe to clean up. Steam engulfs as Jade desperately tries to wash off Ken's forced kisses, touches, scent and his _fluids_.

She quietly cries as the remainder of the blood washes off her body.

Jade sits in the shower unable to hold herself up. It's nearly an hour she spends in the shower.

_Knock Knock!_

She jumps out her skin when the sound reaches her ears.

"Jade! It's almost 1 o'clock, why are you still in the shower!" a grumpy Jackie demands. She and Greg Sr.'s night ended in disappointment. Stacy's father found Will drunk and Ken drunk on his game room floor. He told Ken Sr. that Ken is no longer welcomed in their home.

"Come out the bathroom!" Jackie almost yells. Jade obediently does so with a bath robe wrapped tightly around her. Jackie was ready to fuss until she sees Jade's demeanor. She looks Jade over and sees that she's visibly shaken. "Jade, are you alright?" she asks her 13 year old. Jade just runs to her room without a single word. Her door slams and she jumps in her bed.

Jade doesn't bother taking off her robe or even drying her hair. Jade curls up in her bed hugging her knees. The images of Ken pulling her jeans off flashes in her mind. Him forcing her legs open and raping her. It's forever planted in her mind. It had never occurred to her that _she_ can be raped, especially by her own cousin.

Jade naïvely thought that dirty men raped women in dark alleyways. She never thought it would happen to her, especially by someone she loves.

Sleep finally grabs hold as her eyelids begins to grow heavy. Before she knew what was happening, Jade falls asleep.

She went to sleep sore, afraid and didn't know who to trust with her terrible secret.

_May 18, 2008_

As the sun rose, Jackie knocks on Jade's door and opens it. She expects to see her daughter tucked in bed tightly. She gasps in confusion when she see Jade is still in the bath robe from the night before. Coming off a light hangover, Jackie clears her throat before calling out to her daughter.

"Jade?" she calls as she enters the room. Jade didn't even stir. Jackie goes to the foot of Jade's bed and nudged her.

_Nothing_.

"Jade!" she calls louder. Jade's eyes snaps open causing her to momentarily forget where she was. She screams loud, scaring both Greg's into jerking awake.

"Jade!" Jackie yelps, she quickly rushes to her daughter side and hug her. Jade thrashes and gasps for air. "Jade!" Jackie nearly screams again as she hugs her. Jade calms down when she recognizes her mother. She hugs Jackie and cries in her breast. "Baby, what's wrong?" Jackie asks, but before Jade could answer the sound of heavy foot falls comes from the hall. Greg appears in the doorway out of breath as his heart palpitates in his chest. Both Jackie and Jade jump at his sudden appearance.

"What happened?" he yells.

"Nothing!" Jackie responds.

"I heard a scream!" he yells again.

"Me too." Greg Jr. small voice adds in behind his dad. Jackie unwraps her arms from around Jade to get up.

"Greg, nothing is wrong, Jade only had a nightmare." Jackie says and attempts to close the door. Greg slaps his hand against the door, opening it wider looking at Jade.

"You ok baby?" he asks with concern on his face. Jade only nods. "Well, can you not scream so loud the next time you have a nightmare." He asks clearly annoyed.

"Gregory!" Jackie doesn't like when he's insensitive with the kids.

"What?! I'm hung over and tired!" he walks pass a confused Greg Jr., and then slams his bedroom door. Jackie ordered her son to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"Jade, are you alright? Was it really a nightmare?" she asks. Jade had already pulled herself together..

"Yes." Jade answers quietly. Jackie knows her daughter was hiding something from her, she just doesn't know.

Jackie sits by Jade's side and caresses her cheek. I know I am busy a lot," she begins and run her thumb over her cheek, "but I am never too busy for you or GJ." She says softly, Jade knows Jackie loves her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother that Ken raped her. She didn't know where to begin.

Jade didn't know how she felt about Ken; the rape is still fresh in her mind. She decides she'll stay far away from them as she can.

"Jade?" her mother shook her from her trance.

"I know…mom." She quietly spoke.

"Sweetheart, you're not acting yourself." On a regular day, Jackie would get Jade up by tickling her feet or something that would result in a great deal of laughter.

"Are you sure?" she asks putting a hand on Jade's shoulders.

"Yes mom, I'm sure."

Jackie left Jade alone promising herself that she'll keep an eye on Jade for the time being. Jade on the other hand had not moved since her mother left her room. Once she slips out of bed her middle ached. She winces at the pain and gently sits back down on her bed. Jade beings to cry to herself and wants to tell someone. The fear that her aunt, uncle and parents won't love her anymore sets in, she's not sure now if she wants to tell. Slowly she gets off the bed and leaves the room. After another scalding shower she dresses for school.

Her mother drives her to school while questioning her and making sure she's alright. Jade appeases her mother with everything she wants to know and hops out in the drop off lane. Once she enters the school she goes straight to her locker, she place two books in and takes one out.

Just as she turns around a sparkly pink tablet hits the floor. A student dropped it on accident. She had books in her left hand, but her right hand is in a pink sling. Jades picks up her schoolmate's tablet and gives it to her.

"Thank you." The student smiles and walks off. As Jade glances back at the locket to lock it, she glances back at the girl she just helped. She recognized her. She's the kid that had the pink cast last year in…_September?_

Now she's wearing a sling. Jade thinks the girl is clumsy and brushes it off. As school went on, Jade sat in class after class not paying attention though it was only the last few days of school, nothing credible was on any teacher's lesson plan. She just stares in place as time goes by. Jade dreads going home, the end of school came at the time she needs the safety of their walls.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter depicts the end of Jade's innocence. Her cousin took advantage of her and now she sees the world differently. She feels a loss and just wants to be held. This chapter also reveals why Jade's attitude and behavior are so deep seated.

Thank you so much for reading, tell your friends.


	5. Chapter 4: True Colors

**Chapter 4: True Colors**

_Noon_

_Last Day of School_

The school is nearly deserted but Jade roams around anyway. A few days ago she would have given anything to stay home from school. Now, she wishes school isn't ending. Getting out of the house is a blessing. She hasn't been able to look her parents in the eye since _that_ night, especially not her father.

Lunch was a welcomed affair. Only fifty or so students attended today and everyone sat in an outside area with their lunches.

"Hi!" Stacy smiles coming over.

"Hey." Jade says quietly and takes a bite from her sandwich. Stacy has already seen that Jade isn't herself.

"Jae Jae, what's wrong?" Jade takes a depressing breath. It's been days since the rape, and harboring such a horrible secret is weighing down on her. It follows her like a shadow.

Jade grabs Stacy's hand and practically drags her to the third floor stairwell.

"Jade, slow down!" they come to a stop and Jade sits on a stair, putting her head in her hands.

"What is it?" Stacy asks quietly sitting beside her. Jade looks in Stacy's eyes as tears begin to well. "Jae Jae, tell me what's wrong, talk to me." Stacy became afraid; she's never seen Jade _this_ afraid before.

In a shaky voice, Jade tells her friend about the nightmare that occurred at her home. As the story unfolds, Stacy shares her own tears and pulls Jade in a tight hug.

"Why…why would Ken hurt you?" Stacy knew Ken, she couldn't grasp why he would hurt someone…let alone his own cousin.

"I don't know Stace." Jade was at a loss for words.

"All because my stupid brother got him drunk…" Stacy says sadly, she feels somewhat responsible for her friend getting hurt under her roof.

"No, it's Ken's fault. Will only got him drunk."

"I know…" Stacy says. After a few minutes, Jade asks Stacy not to tell anyone. She nods and the two spends the rest of the day in the library. Once Stacy returns home her mother witnesses her run to her brother's room and beat on his door.

"What?!" he yells at her swinging his door open.

"You stupid jerk! Why did you get Ken drunk?!" Will huffs and waves her off, then turns back into his room. Stacey follows him and beats his back.

"Oww!" He yells turning around and grabs her wrists. Their mother came and put space between the two.

"What is wrong with you two?!" she demands.

"She came to my room yelling about getting Ken drunk." Will defends as he goes to sit on his bed.

"Stacy! William has been grounded for a month, you know this." Stacy couldn't think of anything to say, her promise to Jade stops her.

Silently she turns to leave for her room and slams her door behind her. A moment later her mother comes in her room and closes the door behind her.

"What has gotten into you young lady?" her mother asks. Stacy remains quiet and hunches her shoulders. "You've attacked your brother for something he's already grounded for."

"Mom…I'm sorry." Stacy says. Her mother sat on her bed and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah." Her mother looked at her for a few moments. She knows well that her daughter is keeping something from her.

"No you're not." Her mother says softly. Stacy's resolve begins to crack, she never really could keep secrets from her mother. She knows all of Stacy's secrets and can tell just by her daughter's behavior she's keeping something from her.

"Mom?" hot tears well in her eyes.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" her mother asks as she wipe Stacy's tears. "Tell me baby…" her mother holds her close to her and kisses her head. Stacy's mother is the guidance counselor at her and Jade's school. She can pick up when something is bothering her Stacy.

Stacy begins her tearful confession; at the end of it her mother was dumbfounded. After consoling her daughter, she went to her son's room and grounds him for another six months. Once her husband got home she informed him of what their son's actions led to.

After they had words, Stacy's father came to her room while her mother picked up the phone.

_911_

* * *

_Jade POV_

I've been reading on websites about rape all day in my room. I sat for so long that I had to get up and stretch my legs. I feel a little better since telling Stacy about what happened, but I still can't shake a bad feeling I have. When I passed the window I see two police cars come down my street. I spend another ten minutes on my computer when my mom came in my room and I closed my laptop.

"Jade… the police are here. They're saying you confided in a friend about a secret. That Ken _raped_ you?" mom says, I can see the pain on her face. I close my eyes and cover my face.

_Oh no…Stacy._

When I look up, I've never seen my dad so sad. Mom is crying now.

"I'm sorry mom…"

_I didn't know what else to say. _

The cops took me downstairs to the living room. My mom and dad is sitting on either side of me while I told the cops everything. Mom cried even harder and dad went for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" mom asks wiping tears from her face.

"My brother."

_I froze. _

"Mr. West, an officer unit has already been dispatched to your brothers' home." An officer says and answers a call on his radio.

"Kenneth West has been arrested and taken to the station with his attorney and father accompanying him." He says.

"What happens now Officer…?" my dad asks.

"Vega, Detective David Vega." he told us that I needed to go to the hospital. We left right after that, the detective escorted us there. I had to take off my clothes, they examined me with a rape kit. After they finished, I dressed. Not long after that the doctor came in and sat in his black swivel stool.

"Jade, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

"That's good, I'm proud of you for being brave enough to come forward." He says to me.

"Thank you." He nodded and turns to my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. West, perhaps you may want to send your son out." he asks. My dad sent Greg out telling him to sit near the door. He came back in and stands near me.

"I've done Jade's rape kit and though she bathed since the assault, it's good that one was performed. I was able to find bruises, redness, and a tear of the hymen." He said and my mom's crying got louder.

"This…unfortunately confirms that Jade was sexually assaulted." He says. My eyes sting and I realize that I'm crying too. He spoke for another few minutes and left the room. Then a man came in with a folder and pamphlets. We talked about places I can go for counseling. After that, we left and went home. It's after nine and all I want to do is go to bed. When we pulled in I saw another car next to dad's spot.

"What's _he_ doing here?" mom sneers.

"I'll talk to him, Jade go straight upstairs." Dad ordered. I nod and Greg took my hand. When dad parked, I got out with Greg and went straight upstairs. When I passed the kitchen Uncle Ken was there. I stop and he looks at me.

"Jade…" she seems sad.

I just jetted to my room slamming the door and crashed on my bed sobbing. Then I feel my phone under my pillow.

_I didn't even know I left it. _

I missed a lot of calls. 12 from grandma and grandpa, 6 from Aunt Sheryl, and ten from Stacy… I don't know if I want to talk to her.

_She told… _

When I needed her to keep the deepest secret I have, she told. What kind of friend is she? I told her not to tell and what does she do, she screwed me over. I'm going take a shower; I need to wash Ken off. It's like I can still feel him and those nurses who touched me.

_Downstairs_

"What are you doing here Ken?" Greg asks his brother.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see." Ken says putting his hands up in submission.

"Like hell Ken, your son, my own nephew raped my daughter." Greg explodes and walks to his brother. "My thirteen year old daughter!" he sneers as he points to his chest. Greg now stands face to face with his brother.

"Greg, I can't tell you enough how sorry Sheryl and I are. We had no idea that Kenneth was capable of rape." Ken tries to explain but all Greg sees are his brother's excuses. "Gregory…" Ken began but Greg stops him.

"Is that all you came here to do? Is give me bullshit excuses?" Greg asks with disgust on his face.

"Of course not…" Ken breathes. "I could never excuse what Ken did, his mother can't even look him in the eye anymore." Sheryl hasn't been able to make eye contact with Ken Jr. Only awkwardness remains between mother and son.

"What are you here for? Because no amount of apologies or _prison time_ is good enough." Greg says angrily. Ken on the other hand grew slightly annoyed when his brother mentions _prison time_.

"Greg, calm down ok. Sheryl and I decided not to purchase a car for him when her turns 16. He's not receiving allowance anymore. We've decided that he will have meetings privately in my office and at our home. He's gonna look for a job because he isn't receiving money from us unless It's for school or emergency." Ken says hoping to assure his brother that his son will be punished. Greg has his back turned but slowly turns to face him.

"You talk like he isn't getting jail time _period_." Greg knew his brother. Ever since they were boys, Ken got away with most things and sometimes leaving Greg to hold the bag.

"Greg, come in the living room with me." Ken says passing him. A chill went up his spine. Jackie, who just came from Jade's room, comes into the living room.

"What could you possibly say?" Jackie says. Ken understands her pain, but his son's future matters to him most.

"I've spoken to Police Commissioner Jakes, this is hard on both our families. He can make it go away…"

"Make what go away?" Greg asks knowing where this is going.

"Warren and I spoke, he's agreed to speak to us and is aware of the situation."

"The situation?! Just what in the fuck are you telling me? Are you saying that my thirteen year old daughter's rapist will get away with this?" Greg says angrily.

"Greg, Jackie, what happened to Jade was a horrible incident."

"Horrible incident?!" both Greg and Jackie yelps.

"Greg…" Ken breathes. "He's my son."

"Jade's my daughter…" Greg counters.

"Ken made_ one_ mistake, he shouldn't have to be labeled as a sex offender for the rest of his life." Ken's voice rose and his eyes welled with tears. "It's just one mistake, it will never happen again."

"How dare you come into _my_ home and preach how your _son_ raped my precious daughter was _one_ mistake! She was innocent and your bastard ruined her!" Greg stood bawling his fists. "How dare you put your _little shit_ before my daughter?! I should break your fucking face!" he threatened. Ken put his hands up in defense.

"Greg!" Jackie says trying to calm him. After a few breathes, Ken speaks up again.

"As much as this hurts both our families… I have seen this before in other well known families like ours. I know you both are angry, so am I, but if we don't handle the situation carefully _we_ will end up just like the other families, _in ruin!_"

"You're more worried about your reputation than punishment." Greg sums up in disgust.

"Think about what this will do to you. You're the head accountant for Coastal Horizon Airlines and I'm its CFO. _I got you that job_. If it comes out that my kid raped yours, they will get rid of us both. I know you want what's best for Jade. If you bring this to light, _she_ will be exposed to a long trail where we will lose everything. We'll be broke from making our attorneys rich by the end of all this. _She_ will be traumatized and be labeled a victim. _Please_ let Warren speak to you, he will help us get through this." Ken tries desperately to reason with his brother. After taking a short breather, he stands to leave.

Greg knew if he did have Jade press charges, Jade would have to go through a long trail. She'll have to look Ken Jr. in the eye and recount the rape all over again to twelve strangers. Not to mention being cross examined by Ken Jr.'s attorney. As much as he hated what his nephew did, he didn't want to put Jade through a hard trail. He feels defeated, and hates that he may have to agree with Ken.

"Are you actually considering this?!" Jackie shot at Greg smacking him in the chest.

"Jackie, if Jade goes through trail, she'll have to relive the rape over and over again. It will traumatize her for life." Greg says turning to Jackie.

"So Ken will get off scot free?" Both men could hear the venom in her voice.

"No! My son will get punished. I will make sure of that!" Ken says to Jackie.

"And how will my daughter get her justice?!"

"He is basically cut off, you of all people should know how hard it is for a fifteen year old to work for their keep." And with that, Ken left his brother's home momentarily leaving Jackie to remember her hast. She was on her own at 15 and knows the hardship of it. Ken will have a roof over his head, he'll know where his next meal will come from, and Jackie didn't have that luxury at 15. She wouldn't wish that hardship on anyone, but now she know that Ken Jr. would never know what's that's like.

He won't be cut off, just broke.

Greg calmed Jackie down the rest of the night, he knows this will be hard on Jade and braces for the moment he has to tell her that Ken will not be punished by the law.

* * *

**A/N:** Ken Sr. shows his true colors in this chapter. He cares more about image than his niece's innocents. This is a very bad example he is showing his son. Not having Ken Jr.'s reputation marred by rape is a selfish act and Ken Sr. is manipulating his brother into sweeping it under the rug.

And yes, Detective Vega has an early appearance because in this story. Out of everyone, Jade meets Detective Vega first.

Please write your thoughts on this chapter in your review, what would you do if something like this would happen to you or someone you know?

All reviews accepted, guests and member opinions are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5: Grooming

**Chapter 5: Grooming**

_Monday morning_

_Police Commissioner's Office_

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. West, I'm sorry to hear of your misfortune." Commissioner Jakes says as he shakes Greg's hand.

"Thank you Commissioner Jakes, this is my daughter, Jadelyn." Greg says gently pulling her from behind him.

"Good morning sir." Jade politely says holding out her hand.

The commissioner kindly accepts and leads them over to their seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kenneth West have an appointment after yours and I will personally give young Kenneth a stern talking to. His parents cut him off and we decided that I'll give him a job as an errand boy so he can earn his keep." The commissioner says and leans back in his chair.

"So he won't get punished?" Jade asks with welling eyes.

"Sweetheart, Kenneth will receive punishment. Just not the punishment you're thinking of." He says. Jade looks to her mother who held her head down in shame.

"Mom…" Jade whispers through fallen tears.

"Rapists go to prison! Ken's getting off because my dad's brother knows you!" Jade snaps at the commissioner.

"That is not at all the case..." he defended himself. He felt commiseration for Jade but he also knew that Ken has potential.

"Dad, please…" she begs her father.

"Jade, baby…I know what this may seem like, but let's just get through today." He kissed her head.

"All you have to do Jade is sign these papers and all this goes away." Commissioner Jakes says and pushes the papers toward her. She signs them under duress and gets up to leave. Her parents sign the papers and agree to accept a payment from Kenneth West Sr. of $35,000 in return for their silence on the matter. Once they got home Jade goes straight to her room and slams the door.

She felt dirty, disgusting. On top of her pain, she's introduced to a new kind of torture.

_Betrayal_…

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

_August 5, 2008_

"Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost me?!" I yell to Cat.

"I'm sorry Wayne, but it's only a shirt!" she's been getting pissy with me ever since Cate left for Italy. My wife has been transferred with GPI to Italy because the Italian branch requires the presence of their CFO. She has been given a week's vacation every three months. Cate left after Cat's birthday two months ago. Now I'm stuck here with _her_ kids _and_ a screaming baby.

"Eat your damn breakfast!" I snap. I'm trying to keep from hitting her, people have been asking questions since I bruised her bone in May.

_CRASH_!

I almost jump out of my skin when a potted plant shatters on the living room floor from the upstairs balcony. Dirt goes everywhere.

"Jace! What the _fu_…what is your problem!?" I am getting sick of that boy. He came home for the summer from his boy's home.

"I freed the worms, they were calling to me!" he says grinning. He goes back tomorrow, then I can be alone with Cat.

_No! Stop thinking of her!_

God she looks so much like her mother. She even moves like her…

Sometimes…It's so hard just staying in my room all night. Ever since I walked in on her getting dressed I can't stop thinking about her. I have

late night jack off sessions to keep me at bay.

She's developed…her legs are getting longer. After catching a glimpse of her, I jack off sometimes in the mornings too, like it's a ritual….

She's wearing shorter dresses and very _short_ shorts. Sometimes I'm sure she's teasing me. Last week I had a dream of us. I walked in on her dressing for a party. She didn't tell me to leave and I closed the door behind me. The dream felt so real, I actually got to kiss her. She let me touch her and I ended up on top of her. At the end of it all it was the steamiest sex I've ever had in my life. I haven't had a wet dream since I was a teenager. _She was so good…_

"Wayne?" her voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"What?" she's wearing something low cut again, a shirt that's pink and _loud_.

"You're going to be late." I look at my watch and see her placing her plate in the sink.

"Wash that!" I yell. Once I got to the living room, I yell at Jace and tell him to clean the dirt off the floor. I march upstairs and change my shirt.

_I just bought that shirt._

After getting fully dressed I leave Cat in charge and told her to keep Jace out of trouble while I'm at work. It takes about twenty minutes with little traffic on the I-5 but I make it at eight minutes early.

As an associate to GPI and husband to the CFO I'm pretty much on my way upstairs to the higher ups and corner offices. Once I get in the building and catch the elevator, I go to my cubical and start work.

_7:00 pm_

Work was going good until Peter lost the Turners contract costing the company over 17 million. That put all our jobs in jeopardy. The partners made sure we knew.

I am so fucking pissed. All Peter had to do was make the Turner widow happy, and he blew it.

_Son of a bitch!_

"Jace stop!" I hear as I near the front door before I could get my keys out. The door was ajar and I pushed through.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yell causing Cat to scream. Once I get inside, I drop my jacket and brief case on the floor in shock.

Jace is half purple…_literally_.

He painted the top half of his body purple while the bottom half…he only has boxers on.

"Go to your room!" I yell, he runs past Cat and disappears up the stairs. Then I hear the shower running.

"I placed you in charge and this is how you repay me?!" I snap at Cat.

"I was trying to get him to wash it off after he got home." She says wriggling her fingers together.

"Where the hell did her go?!"

"He said he had a job interview," she smiles.

"What?!"

"I don't think he got it." she giggles then stifles it.

I walk close to her.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" she shakes her head.

"Go to your room! I'll deal with you in a minute." I turn back to the door to lock it and pick up my suit case. Once I turned around she was still there.

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room!" her shoulders slumps.

"But I did my best…" she whined. I marched after her as she ran to her room. Then she tries locking her door. I burst in sending her to the ground.

"I give you a little responsibility and you couldn't even do that!" She whimpers. "Get up!" I grab her by the hair. She grabs my hands but I threw her on the bed and unbuckle my belt pulling it off.

"You know how this goes, pull them down!" she begins to cry getting off the bed. I get carried away when I hit her, so I'm just spanking her. I watch as she takes her time unbuttoning her jeans and pulls them down.

"Everything…" I say and she whimpers.

"But you're a boy…" she says softly. Sometimes I still can't get over how air headed she is.

"Now!" her underwear comes down to the middle of her thighs and she bends back over. I watch for a minute until I realize I'm getting excited.

Slowly I give her 20 lashes. She starts to cry after the fifth.

"This is what happens to bad girls." I say looking at her reddened rear end. I caress myself. "You're going to hurt for a while…" before I knew it, my hand was on her hip. "You know, no one is supposed to touch you here, except for…?" I trail off testing her.

"Mom, my doctor and you." She breathes through sobs. My hand lowers and she gasps as I touch her.

"No one is supposed to touch you here either, understand?" I ask softly.

"Yeah…" she breathes. I caress her a second more than pull my hand back.

"Get dressed." I say and she turns to face me pulling up her jeans and underwear.

My jar almost drops to the floor, before she could cover herself, I saw her pubic hair. I leave her room and go to my bathroom. I had to get out of there, I think…I would have hurt her if I didn't. I would have forced myself…

My hand is inside of my pants, I'm hard.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

I can't help it, I slowly jerk off. I act as if it's her hand running up and down my shaft. Her little hands…I close my eyes and pretend that I'm with her, that my hand is directing hers. My other hand behind her neck, pulling her head slowly in my lap.

The next thing I know, the warmness of my climax snaps me back to reality. I go in the toilet until I'm done. When I cleaned up, I lean back and

look in the mirror.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I quietly ask, this hasn't been the first time I touched her. She's so damn easy to fool, she believes anything I say. After the incident in the park, I tried, but couldn't keep away. I spank her more often, and that's when I'm weak though it was only once. I remind her that no one is to touch her except her mother, our family doctor and me. After I touch her, it wasn't for a few seconds like this time, and that time I got greedy and caressed her. Once I even penetrated her with a finger, there weren't any blood. She was sitting on her bed after a spanking. I don't think she knew what was happening because she never tells her mother, or anyone.

She just sat there looking at me, she didn't know how to react to being touched but she was moist. I put my left hand on her back and gently worked her.

"Remember, no one is supposed to touch you here, alright?" I said softly. She nodded once and looked down at my hand between her legs. I caressed her until she gasped and leaned on me, my hand was wet. She didn't know it but I climaxed in my pants. That was a few months ago.

That was the first time and I promised myself I wouldn't do it again, but today I lost control.

_I don't know what to do…_

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

A/N: Wayne has already begun to groom Cat to be his victim, though he'll never admit that to himself. Wayne finds it hard to control himself around her. He tiptoed around Cate and secretly abused Cat and now her mother isn't living with them for the time being. Cate isn't there to protect her daughter anymore and unknowingly opened her child up to be abused by her husband. With Cate around Wayne had to hide his short comings, now that his wife is gone his desire will grow stronger with each passing day.

As for Jade, her time as an innocent child has passed. She sees differently and feels completely abandoned by her parents, especially her mother. It becomes clear that her innocence isn't priceless, _it never really was…_


	7. Chapter 6: Chain Reaction

_**Chapter 6: Chain Reaction  
**__August 6, 2008  
Roseville Juvenile Detention Academy for Girls  
Orientation_

"Ms. West, this is the auditorium." Assistant Principal Atkins says opening the double doors. As orientation went on Jade's mind remains cloudy. After what took place two weeks ago, Jade was in an almost constant gray mood. After her parents had her sign that document, Jade looked at them in a different light.

_Flashback _

_She couldn't understand why they wouldn't fight for her. Jade stayed in her room after that day. She'd buy snacks to eat so she wouldn't leave her room, when she ran out she'd go downstairs when she was sure her parents were out of the kitchen. She mostly ate cereal and snacks. Most days she eat once and stays in her room. Her parents knocked on her door a couple times of day wanting her to come out. Her Uncle Ken and Aunt Sheryl sent gifts but Jade never accepts them. She ignored all the pleas and demands to open the door. _

_The hardest was ignoring Greg Jr.'s small knocks. Jade just lays there in the middle of her bed looking in space._

_Memories of her childhood growing up made her cry because she couldn't believe her loving parents would put their own reputations above their own daughter's innocence. Slowly, Jade becomes numb. She eventually picked up the phone and took matters into her own hands. If they won't fight for her, then she'll have to fight for herself. _

_911_

_After she told 911 dispatch that she was raped and her family and the police commissioner covered it up, she hung up and waited. _

_Not 10 minutes went by when she heard someone stomping up the stairs, she jump when her father slams his hand on her door. _

_"Jade! The police are here…" before he could say anything else she bolts from her room pass him and down the stairs. Jade told the cops everything that happened. The rape by her cousin, the cover up, the money, the commissioner. After a wave of questioning, the cops were called away by a single phone call. Jade had an idea who was on the other line of the phone. _

_The next morning the commissioner came to visit and presented a document to the West's. He shows Jade the section about the penalty for breach of contract. He further explains that it basically means Jade will be punished. _

_Commissioner Jakes gave Jade two choices. An out of state behavioral center or a juvenile alternative school. _

_Jade snaps at him saying she'd rather go to prison. Jackie stepped in and decided Jade would go to an alternative school within the state. _

_Of course Jade protests wanting to get as far from her family as possible. After that Jade isolated herself even more. It was decided that Jade would attend the Roseville Juvenile Detention Academy for Girls. She didn't need many clothes because she will have uniforms, a blue paid skirt with a blue button down shirt. Commissioner Jakes informed the West's that Jade will be spending her 8th grade year at Roseville Juvenile Detention Academy for Girls. He informed them that parents of the students can visit each and every Saturday. _

_On August 3, the family took the six hour 400 hundred mile long drive north to the Roseville Juvenile Academy. It was a silent ride. Greg Jr. attempted to make conversation but failed when everyone but Jade answered him. Everyone's attempt to talk to her was only met with silence and disdain._

_Once there, the admissions director met them when they pulled up. Jade hopped up and grabbed her bag from the trunk and walked toward the building. After getting her room info, key and schedule from the office, Mrs. Atkins introduced herself to them. Jade's parents accompanied her to orientation. After it was done, it was time to say goodbye. _

_"Jade, sweetheart, I know this seems bad right now-" Her father started but was cut off._

_"Bad? You and your brother let your nephew get away with raping me!" Jade yelled in the abandoned hallway._

_"I did not let him get away with it. I hated what he did to you." He says hotly._

_"Both of you stop it!" Jackie shouted causing Jade to turn to her. _

_"When I trusted you and needed you the most, you let them hurt me." Jade sobs to her weeping parents. They moved in to hug her but she protested._

"No! Stay away from me!" she screams. "I hate both of you, neither of you ever _loved__me__! I hate Ken and his __son__. I hate Warren Jakes, __I hate you all.__" Jade's parents and brother stood there speechless. "I never want to see either of you again…" she trails off then looks to her brother. His eyes are welling with tears. She gets down to his level and takes off the necklace she always wore._

_"Here. It's for you now." She says softly and kisses his head. She takes one last look at her parents. "Don't ruin him like you ruined me." she says through tears. Before Greg and Jackie had a chance to react, Jade turns on her heels and walks straight to her room. She crashes on her bed and quietly sobs herself to sleep. _

_End Flashback_

"Ms. West!" Mrs. Atkins calls as the other girl's files out of the auditorium.

"Yes mam." Jade answers quietly following her school mates as Mrs. Atkins led the students to the garden areas. It was the last place in the second orientation and she was content. She hasn't really gotten out for fresh air. After a while, all she wanted to do was go to her room and sleep off the day.

It's a hot Saturday afternoon and visitors began to show up to visit the students. As Jade neared the dormitory where her room was, Mrs. Atkins caught up with her just as she turned into her hall.

"Ms. West, where are you going?" she asks as she straightens her blouse.

"I'm going to my dorm room." Jade replies not slowing her pace.

"Ms. West…Jade, you have visitors." The middle aged woman informs. Jade stops in her tracks.

"Who?" she asks not really wanting company.

"Your parents, along with your brother." Mrs. Atkins states. Jade slowly shakes her head.

"No…I don't want to see them." Jade says with misty eyes.

Mrs. Atkins wasn't too far away when Jade's parents first dropped her off; she heard the conversation where Jade screamed at them for allowing her assault. She felt sorry for Jade. "Jade, at least try to talk with them, and if you feel uncomfortable then you don't have to accept any more visits from them." Mrs. Atkins reasoned. Sighing in defeat, Jade turns and follows the woman outside of the door. As they reached the visitors area, Jade's parents and brother stood from their seats.

Greg Jr. runs up to hug her and she wraps her arms around him as his arms were around her waist.

"Missed you…" he said as he buried his face in her body.

"Hey, It's only been three days." She says and kisses his head. They both came to the table occupied by their parents. Jade sat farthest from her father and mother. They all sit there in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie decides to speak up. "Jade, sweetheart. It's good to see you." She says softly.

"Why are you here?" she asks quietly.

"Because we wanted to make sure you were ok." This time her father spoke.

"To see if I was ok?" her voice cracked at the last part.

"Sweetheart…" her mother began but Jade cut her off.

"How long will I be here?!" Jade snaps, her mother looks defeated and sighs.

"The commissioner decided that it was best that you spend your entire 8th grade year here." Jade lets a gasp slip from her lips but quickly calmed.

"So, because I told the truth…I get punished." She says not averting her eyes from her parents.

"Jade…" her dad breathes.

"I had my virginity stolen from me by someone who I thought would never hurt me…and you covered it up." She states in a matter fact but quiet tone. Her mother's eyes welled with tears and Greg sits there ashamed from his actions. "Where is the honor in that?" she questions. Her parents couldn't keep their reactions quiet as her mother openly sobbed with Greg Jr. comforting her.

"Baby please, one day you will understand why we made those decisions." Her father explains. Jade shook her head slowly.

"Please don't come visit me anymore. It's only my third day and it's more depressing than my first day…" Jade says getting from the table.

"Jade, baby, we love you we do. Your father and I just couldn't…" Jade whipped around.

"Just couldn't what?!" Jade seethes. "Just couldn't have our neighbors find out that you two and my pathetic uncle covered up a rape of a minor!" she blasts them. "You people are sick! And as far as I'm concerned I don't have a mother, father, aunt, uncle or a dirty cousin". Jade says as her heart weigh heavy in her chest. "Just go…please don't visit me." with that she walks off leaving her family in shock only to turn around. "I'd really like it if you moved my room to the basement before I return home." She turns again and returns to her room leaving her parents speechless.

August 19, 2008

"You shouldn't let them bully you." Rhonda, Jade's roommate says placing an iced cloth on her eye.

"I don't care." Jade replies. As much as she tries to be nothing but nice to those three girls who pick on her, Jade gets nowhere with them. School started only a week ago and those three girls have picked Jade as their personal target. It's always out of the line of sights from the staff.

Today one of the bullies punched Jade in the eye, which is now swollen and bruise. Jade never encountered bullying before this and the girl is scared.

"Just tell someone." Rhonda urges as she presses the pack of ice over her nearly swollen shut eye.

"And what…? Be labeled a rat. No, I'd rather learn to fight." Jade says sitting back. She and Rhonda became friends quickly. They shared only three classes together and always found time to eat lunch together.

"My mom always said the only way to learn is to hit with a balled fist and go from there." Rhonda smiles. Jade laughed quietly as she lie back and let the sun warm her skin through the blinds. Later she and Rhonda did their homework and went to dinner.

Jade and Rhonda told each other the reason they were sent to Roseville.

Rhonda hung out with the wrong crowd and was sent to Roseville after she failed the 7th grade. She and Jade talked about Jade's reason of being there. It relieved Jade to finally talk to someone about it. Jade pours her soul to Rhonda and is thankful to have someone to actually be on her side for once.

_October 19, 2008_  
_Visitation Day_

As Jade comes from her sleep, she feels something nudging her. Her hand instantly flies under her pillow and holds tight the object the rests there.

"Hey, calm down, it's only me." Rhonda soothes and sits next to Jade. Jade takes a breath of relief and sits up against the head of her twin bed. She caresses the sharp pair of scissors and pull her hand away. Since she's been there, she continued to have nightmares about Ken and the assault. Oddly the scissors makes her feel safe, especially at night after the nightmares.

"Hey..." Jade groggily says.

"Didn't mean to wreck your sleep but Mrs. Atkins said to come get you, you have a visitor." Rhonda explains. Jade hasn't seen her parents in two months and didn't expect them to come back.

"Ugh! I really don't want to see them." she wines.

"It isn't your folks, it's just one guy and he's got a basket..." she chimes and leaves the room.

Jade thinks really hard and prayed that it isn't someone else she doesn't want to see.

After a half hour of getting ready, she goes down to the gardens. Jade stops in her tracks when she recognize the person who came to visit.

Once he sees her he stands and smiles.

"Hi, um...I hope I'm not interrupting your Saturday or anything." he says and motions for her to sit.

"Um...hi." she says and sits down.

"This is for you." he says and lightly pushes the basket of lady's products, cocoa, cheese, chocolates and candy bars closer to her. Once Jade sees what's in the bag she gasps. "I have two daughters and a wife, they were more than happy to help." he says and smiles.

"Thank you...sir." Jade returns the smile and pic up a candy bar.

"It's Mr. Vega."

Jade nods to him, "Mr. Vega, thank you."

"You're very much welcomed, I...heard about your current situation and wanted to see if you were okay. Are you?" he truly is worried about her. After hearing how the commissioner had her sign a document that basically is a gag order, David felt troubled. It hurt because Jade is the same age of his youngest, Tori. He would have done everything physically possible to make sure Ken West was punished.

It bothers him that Jade was the one who ended up in a detention center.

"I'm fine, haven't seen my parents in a couple months." she says taking another bite of her candy bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's actually okay." she says and explains how she actually ended up at Roseville. After a couple hours of just talking, they both parted in ways. Jade felt better when talking to him, to speak to another adult who didn't deceive her. Mrs. Atkins is kind to her and Rhonda is her only friend here. She felt grateful someone else is actually on her side. As David left the property he couldn't help but notice changes in her. The last time they met, she was scared and afraid. Now, he sees a difference in her. She's not the shattered child he met months ago, but he can see that the assault has indeed changed her.

_May 12, 2009_

_POW!_

_BAM!_

_WHACK!_

Jade pounds on one the girls that have been tormenting her for the pass nine months. After dealing a hard final blow to the jaw, Jade gets up and looks at her latest victim.

Rhonda stands by the door and watches for any teachers or staff.

"The next time you think about making me your punching back, remember the pain you're in now and know that it can get ten times worst then this." Jades smacks her then whips out a pair of scissors and begins to cut her hair. The other two girls who tormented her received the same treatment. They were afraid to tell what happened to them and was transferred out to another juvenile detention center.

Jade takes a piece of hair and neatly twirls it around her finger.

"Mr. Paulsen is down the hall." Rhonda whisper to her . Jade and Rhonda went out of the other door to avoid the teacher as he approached them.

Through the months Jade spent at Roseville, she'd grown a mean streak. Her last visitation with her parents that was in August gone left her questioning everything she believed in.

It was like she had a clinging dark spirit. Rhonda is now her best friend. They learned to fight together, covered for each other, did schemes and pulled pranks. Mrs. Atkins grew fond of both girls and often turned a blind eye to their antics.

Jade and Rhonda trusts her, eventually in January Jade told Mrs. Atkins everything. Mrs. Atkins comforted her and told her it wasn't her fault. She said that Jade's parent should be ashamed of themselves and for the past nine months Mrs. Atkins became a mother figure to both girls. Officer David came to visit her once a month, bringing a basket of goodies with him.

Jade and Rhonda raced to the outdoors lunch area and quickly found empty seats. They snicker and pretend to busy themselves as a few staff members and faculty hurried to the direction they came from.

After a few moments they walk to their room.

"Are you going to open it?" Rhonda asks. Jade received a packaged gift from her parents. She got it two days ago on her 14th birthday.

"No, I don't want anything they give me. I know I'm getting out of here soon, but I dread going back to them."

"Cant't Mr. Vega do something?" Jade had already ponder this.

"No, he has his own family and I don't want to bother him."

"Didn't you say you got money to stay quiet?" Rhonda asks.

"Yeah, $35,000. Why?"

"Well, use that. It's yours, after what your cousin and parents did to you they don't have a right to touch it." Rhonda said getting out her nail cleaning kit. It never occurred to Jade that the money was actually for her and for them to share.

"Yeah…" suddenly things became brighter for her. She can buy things for herself with that money. At lease that will provide her with a little solace.

"I'm really going to miss you." Rhonda says to her.

"You're gonna get out next year, you live in North Ridge right?" Rhonda nods once, "It's not far from LA and I'll visit you. This isn't the end of us. I promise." Jade says sitting next to her.

"I know, It's just gonna be weird without you here the next year." Both girls stayed in their room. Jade is scheduled to be released in eight days. Though she's getting out, she dreads leaving the best friend she made and going back home is already giving her grief. The next 8 days she dedicated her time to Rhonda.

_May 20, 2009_

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Atkins asked as Jade zips up her suit case.

"Yeah…I guess." Jade drawls. Per her request the West's haven't been told about their daughter's release. They planned to pick her up on the 30th. Mrs. Atkins arranged for a shuttle bus to take her home.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." She sighs to Jade while cupping her face. "You're going to be fine, the next thing you know you'll be fitting right back in and grow up to be something special." Mrs. Atkins was pained to see Jade go but knew she had to leave.

"I know, I'll keep in touch, promise." Jade eyes well with tears as she hugs the closest person to a mother figure. Rhonda gets up and hugs Jade. At 6 am, Jade was on the road back to LA. The next 6 hours she listened to music and thought really hard on how she's going to feel when she arrives home.

There wasn't an once of trust she had for her parents or her uncle and especially her cousin. She didn't want to be around any of them but knew she had to be in the same house with them.

_Noon…_

Jade's heart pounds as she opens the door to the shuttle bus. She takes a big breath and walks to her home. Jade stood outside the door for a few seconds and decides that she's going to be herself and not let them tell her what she can and can't do. They had her under there thumb before and she wasn't going to let that happen again. She twists the knob and throws the door open. It slams into the in table on the side making a vase fall and shatter on the hard wood floor.

The noise startles Jackie, who's in the kitchen making lunch. Her father stood from the sofa and walk into the foyer meeting Jackie. They were shocked when they saw a pale comparison of the daughter they left behind standing in the doorway.

Jade's presence and appearance knocks the wind out of them. They don't see the heartbroken thirteen year old they left at Roseville.

_No... _

Standing before them is their rebellious teen daughter, wearing her new signature black, eyeliner, straight hair with a single blue streak on the left side.

Jade silently smiles at the shock in her parents faces. It tickles her that she can cause them to look like that.

"I'm home." she says simply and steps inside slowly. She tilts her head and smirks. "Why so shocked?"

"Jade…sweetheart. You're home. We didn't expect you until the-." Her father is quickly cut off.

"30th? Yeah, I know. I didn't want to bother you with coming to get me. So I came here on my own." She says looking around noticing a few new things. "Where's my brother?"

"He…he's still at school. Wow, you've change." Jackie says as Jade studies her.

"Well…It's only the 20th, they got like five days left." She says flippantly. She decided to surprise him when he got home later in the afternoon. "I'm hungry." Her brows arch as she makes her way to the newly painted kitchen with her parents behind her. "The kitchen is different, when did you paint?" she asks opening the refrigerator and looking in. Her parents remains speechless due to her return and different appearance. Not satisfied with it's contents she closes the refrigerator and stands up straight. "I'm ordering pizza." She says and takes out her phone.

"Of course, order anything you like, we'll pay for it." her father says nodding, his tone is a somewhat desperate tone. Jade picked up on that and smirks.

"I know you are." She shot at him. He gasps and steps back as Jade passes him to go up the stairs to her room.

Nothing was touched, not even the sheets. Her former likes instantly became her dislike as she set on her bed.

"We're really happy you're home Jade. We really missed-" Jade cut her mother off and stood from her bed.

"I'm going to move to the basement. I figure with my money I got from my rape discount, I'll buy new things and make the basement my new address. Where is it by the way? My money I mean?" Jade asks going to her desk. She remembered she had a hiding spot she hid money in. It was only $230 and change.

"Jade, honey…you are too young to manage $35,000." Jackie explained.

"Where is it?" she demands.

"We have it in our bank account. Everything's fine, if you want to go shopping, we'll be glad to take you to the mall. As for the basement, it's really big and-" Greg suggested but was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Ok _dad_, let's get something straight. _One_, I want my own bank account with my money in it by tomorrow, _two_ I'll go shopping and anywhere else on my own, _three_ I'm moving to the basement. Don't think you and _mother_ are going to tell me what I can and can't do. _Four_, as far as money goes, _you_ two owe me a debt." She seethes through wincing eyes and continues. "_Kenneth_ gave me $35,000 to keep my mouth shut and as far as I'm concerned, you two owe me the same. I want it tomorrow, both Ken's and your payments in my own private account by tomorrow morning." Jade narrowed eyes, attitude and demands caught them by surprise.

"Jade, we are your parents, we tell you what to do, not the other way around. You don't just throw around demands like that. How can you expect us to give you $70,000 in a day?" her mother says growing agitated.

"You brought me into this world, but you lost every privilege that came with being a mother. You stopped being my mother the day you decided to put a price on my rape." Jade tilts her head to the side a little and continues. "Neither of you don't have any rights to me anymore. You two owe me for what you did to me, I deserve that much!" She roared at her parents. Her mother was hurt by Jade's comments and her eyes wells with more tears.

"Jade I know this–." He father began but was quickly cut off again.

"No, you and I both know you can afford it." Jade snaps at him.

"Why don't we just talk, ok?" Her mother reasons, they all went downstairs and sat in the living room. They talked for a while but Jade never lets up. Her parents understand that she's still hurting, they are too.

The pizza came not long after. After they talked more, they settled on Jade being added to a joint account with her parents. They agreed to place the money in it and that Jade is to inform her parents about purchases over $100. Jade agreed, she goes to the computer and type down everything that was said. She had them sign it and they did. Rhonda taught her to get important agreements on paper for insurance.

After, Jade went to the basement. She had forgotten how big it is. It has a 16 foot ceiling and is the span of half of the entire ground floor of their home, which is almost five and a half thousand square feet. The basement is half that size with plenty space. There is a staircase that leads outside, Jade came in through the home entrance.

The basement is well kept. It has a bathroom and a eating area with a sink. She thinks about how she wanted to situate everything and decided she's going to purchase a new bedroom set, a kitchen set and a couple sofas. Her new bedroom will be in the back of the basement while the sofas will be in the front. The area with the sink is in the middle of the basement, she decides that she'll make that her kitchen. She'll just have to buy electric burners as a stove. After she thought about how she wanted things she went back up the stairs into the home.

Jade goes to her room and look through home magazines. One thing she was sure about, she wanted her own style. She likes dark and unusual things now and she starts making lists immediately.

* * *

**A/N:**_ After all the trouble Ken and his father along with Commissioner Jakes put Jade through, she's the one that gets sent to a detention center. Sending her there will have a chain reaction. She entered an abused and misused child and came out the rebellious Jade we all know and love. _

_As for Cat, Wayne's impatience is increasing and her finds it hard to keep himself at bay. Poor Cat._


End file.
